


Just Another Winter's Day

by RayneSummer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry New Year All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: A new year is just another new day, but it's worth noting none the less.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just Another Winter's Day

Gwaine stopped Merlin as the latter left his chambers a moment after the physician, beginning to follow down the corridor.

"Where are you off to?"

"Rounds." Merlin paused to give a simple reply - since Gaius, a few steps down the hallway, had been similarly stopped by an older member of the castle. Gwaine raised an bemused eyebrow.

"On the first day of the year?"

Merlin shrugged, never having been bothered by such a fact. There was no time to do more than perhaps toast to another twelve months before all types of work resumed, and Ealdor or Camelot, the warlock had jobs to get to. It was just helping out his guardian with medicine instead of waking up a grumpy prince this morning, because unlike servants, Arthur had no duties until at least the afternoon.

Picking up on his friend's indifference, Gwaine changed the subject. "You snuck off last night," he commented, leaning against the corridor's wall in a show of casualness.

Merlin gave a rueful smile. 

"By the time it was over, I wasn't feeling so well," he admitted lightly, "so I slipped out." He paused, then added with an amused defensiveness, "But I said goodbye to you at least!"

"Yes, and then you just left," Gwaine said, arms crossed in mock offense.

The servant sighed, sounding a little regretful. "Turned out that eating little bits whilst rushing around wasn't the best idea." He gave a brief grimace, explaining, "Just after we got back, I tried to go straight to bed, but ended up getting sick instead. Then I went to bed, and now I'm feeling much better," he added in reassurance.

Gwaine chuckled softly, uncrossing his arms to reach out to try and ruffle his friend's hair, amused when the boy made a face. 

"'Spose you're still not used to the sorts of foods in the castle, hm?"

"And it's not the same for you?" Merlin retorted, "I've been here longer, at least!"

Gwaine shrugged. "Yes, but I can handle some things better than you." He winked, suggesting he was alluding to the younger's fairly low tolerance for alcohol that the knight had quickly discovered soon after arriving to stay for good in the kingdom.

Merlin half rolled his eyes, catching sight of Gaius standing half way down the hall, clearly almost finished with his own morning talk. 

"You're better at a lot of things than me, Gwaine," Merlin said, lightly teasing.

"But being on time isn't one of them, eh," Gwaine replied immediately, and nodded down the hall to where Gaius had now bid goodbye to his friend and was impatiently waiting for his apprentice to catch up.

Merlin stepped towards his guardian, glancing back at Gwaine once more before starting the day.

"Happy new year, Sir Gwaine," he said softly.

Gwaine smiled back, no trace of irony in his expression.

"Happy new year, Merlin," he repeated, just as quietly. "See you later."

**Author's Note:**

> merlin's experience is based on true events. the events being literally me last night. rip.


End file.
